


Jingle Bell Swing

by Enicia24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Professor Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic in the FuckYeahSamLucifer Gift Exchange on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectivesamgirl@tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=protectivesamgirl%40tumblr.com).



The house emitted a warm glow that spilled onto the yard outside.  Multicolored and blinking the strings of lights had yet to finish their holiday season.  As the front door opened the wreath jingled a merry farewell to the party goers.  One man exited the house and stopped as his companion was called over the loud music from inside.

"Sam!"  The tall brunette stopped in the doorway and looked back into the mesh of bodies for the person calling to him.  A wide smile graced his lips as he saw the girl that had shouted his name.

"Jess."  He greeted her as the small blonde came to stand in front of him.

"Are you leaving already?" She questioned her friend. 

"Yeah it's getting pretty late and we wanted- well I wanted to-."  Her laughter cut off the rest of his stammering explanation.  Sam's face warmed as he heard the man behind him snicker.

"You don't have to explain to me." She pulled him into a hug and leaned back in his arms.  Giving him a wink and a mischievous quirk of her lips she looked up.  Following her gaze Sam blanched at the innocuous plant hanging over their heads.

"Well looks like James didn't take down all the mistletoe yet."  Jess observed with a giggle.

"Heh yeah he really get-"  Sam was once again cut off as Jess grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his down to mash their lips together.  His eyes widened at the sudden kiss and his arms hit the sides of the door as he flailed when Jessica started licking his lip to gain entry. 

"Well seems like someone's had a bit to drink."  Lucifer commented behind the two.  He chuckled as he pulled Sam from the other blonde's grip.  "And now we're leaving."

Jess giggled and waved as the two made their way down to the street.  A person stumbled by and she was pulled back into the festivities.

Their breath came out in trailing wisps of quickly dispersing gas.  The dark streets were devoid of moving cars, most parked along curb outside of houses filled with parties like the one they had just left.  White dusty snow left a layer on everything standing still long enough and the fake icicles some houses had a decorations were soon to be joined by real ones.

The two men walked closely to keep warm on the short trek to their own home.  The taller grinned at the arm around his waist and the ever present music spilling out of people's homes.  He hummed a few notes of jingle bell rock and his partner laughed again.

The blond was leaning against his taller counterpart in an effort to not stumble on the icy street.  He'd had a few cups of what was most definitely spiked punch at the party and could feel a damp giddiness spread through his body.  It might have been the mistaken for the holiday spirit if not for the fact everyone knew Lucifer hated the holidays.

Tons of food to make and clean up after.

People to be sociable to.

Having to find gifts or at least cards, Sam insisted, for other people he could honestly care less  about.

A general air of needing to be happy.

Disgusting.

These things had become more manageable with a wonderful addition to his life.  One Sam Winchester was arguably one of the best things to ever happen to the philosophy professor.  Years of listening to college students thinking they can just question their way to an easy A had worn on Lucifer.  Meeting a tall and handsome lawyer in a café had been a shining moment in an otherwise annoying day.  And that shining moment had taken over his life since associating with the younger man.

Years after the initial cup of coffee and they were walking to their home early from a Christmas party thrown by one of Sam's friends.  If he hadn't been nearly sauced to the gills, Lucifer wouldn't have reacted so mildly to the girl kissing his fiancé.  A tap to the head broke him out of his thoughts.

"What's going on in that deep head of yours?" Sam asked as he guided the other around a car haphazardly parked.

"Thinking about how much I hate the holidays." He answered in a gruff voice. "And how much better they are with you."

Sam's eyes brightened and he gave a quick exhale through his nose. "They are definitely better with you too."

The shorter pulled the brunette's head toward him and met his lips.  Sam giggled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his future husband.  Their lips slid into place as though the two mouths had been made solely for each other to meet.  Lucifer slid his tongue lightly across Sam's bottom lip and swallowed the sounds made by the brunette. 

The blond moved his hands to Sam's hair and pulled his head closer.  The space between them disappeared and both could tastes the spices and whiskey from the punch both had consumed.  Cinnamon and nutmeg flavored the kiss before the two broke apart. 

Blue met hazel and both panted out puffs of dense air.  Loud cheers from an open door broke their focus on each other and moved to the house it had emanated from.

"We should be getting home."

"Don't want Dante to go after Apple again."

"Pfft, like Sophie would let him."  Sam scoffed at Lucifer's statement.  The large shepherd was very fond of the yellow and green macaw Sam was watching for a friend on vacation.  The couple's cat had taken longer to warm to the bird, but Dante had become tolerant of it in the sleek cat's territory just as he had of the puppy brought into his home years ago.

The couple resumed the walk to a large yard in front of the one story house they called home.  As they made their way onto the porch barking could be heard from inside the house.  The two met eyes before Sam unlocked and tried to ease the door open.  He got an inch or so before a mass of tan and brown fur barged through and his face was soon covered in a layer of slobber as Sophie showed just how happy she was to have them return.


End file.
